


Status Report

by lemonypond



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Light-Hearted, Season/Series 01, missing interaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonypond/pseuds/lemonypond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melinda May and Jemma Simmons talk in the lab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Status Report

**Author's Note:**

  * For [owlvsdove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlvsdove/gifts).



Melinda May walked into the lab for a status report. Fitz had gone to the bathroom, leaving Simmons working on her various projects. Her hair was up and her goggles were on as May quietly walked in front of her. Simmons wished she would make more noise. 

“What is it, Agent May?” Simmons asked. She took off her gloves as she had just finished up and was about to go upstairs for a break. 

“What’s the status on the 0-8-4?” May asked in return. 

“Ah.” Simmons paused. I’m all finished. Just waiting on Fitz’s analysis. So whenever he get back we’ll get that up to you. 

“Nice work.” May said, taking a seat at the computer. 

“Is there…something else you need?” Simmons had barely exchanged five words with her personally, and she did not really know what to say.

“No. I’m just avoiding Coulson as long as possible. He’s been so…” May searched for the right word. 

“…Coulson?” Simmons tried to finish her thought. It was a habit. 

“Yes. He’s been very Coulson.” An almost imperceptible smile formed on her lips. 

They sat in silence. Simmons really had nothing to do, as she had been about to leave, but now felt trapped. It’s not that she didn’t trust Melinda May in her lab, it’s that Melinda May was blocking her exit and looked as if she wanted to talk. Maybe. Simmons was not entirely sure that Melinda May made small talk. So she sat at her microscope pretending to do work. She was not good at pretending. She wished Fitz would come back and divert some of this attention. 

Melinda sat and watched. She was not staring, but seemed to be taking in the whole of the lab. She spent most of her time in the cockpit and rarely spent any time down here, unless she was getting stitches. 

The minutes ticked by, and Simmons wondered where Fitz was. Then she remembered what Fitz had eaten for lunch and knew he would not be back for a while. She had spent ten minutes sitting idly at her microscope. _Surely May has figured me out,_ she thought. 

“Agent Simmons,” May said. 

Simmons raised her head. “Hmm?” 

“We haven’t spent much time together.” May said.

_Shit_. Simmons thought. _What do I say?_

“No…no I suppose we have not. Not since you visited Fitz and me in Sci-Ops and asked us to join this team.”  

That conversation had been filled with with long silences too, but Fitz had been there to share in the anxiety.

The silence filled the lab again. Minutes ticked by on Simmons’ watch. She wanted to take her lab coat off.

After what seemed an eternity, May spoke again. 

“Do you know why you’re here, Agent Simmons?” she asked.

_Essay question. It’s just an essay question._ “I..I mean…Fitz and I…” 

May sensed the young woman’s nerves. She was not a field agent, and May made a mental note to talk to Coulson about their field assessments. They needed to learn, and be prepared. 

“Because you’re brilliant,” she said. “And you’re brave.” 

Simmons felt the blood rush from her head. She did not know what to say. Just then, the whoosh of the lab door indicated that Fitz had returned. 

“Oh, hello, Agent May. Is there something you need?” he asked, putting his lab coat back on, exchanging a nervous look with Simmons. 

May got up from her seat, and looked Fitz in the eye. A moment lapsed and he began to fidget under her gaze. 

“No,” she said. “I was just leaving.” 

And she left, but not before nodding at Simmons. 

“Jemma, what was that all about?” Fitz asked. 

“I…really don’t have a clue,” Simmons answered. And she did not have a clue, because Melinda May never left clues; but Simmons felt better about her relationship with Agent May. They would not be braiding each other's hair any time soon, but if Jemma Simmons was a genius, and she was, she would have sworn that they had just shared a moment.

 

 


End file.
